A wall mounting bracket is a device for mounting and supporting equipment to a wall. Conventional wall mounting brackets include mounting hardware that provides support for coupling the equipment to the wall having an interior and exterior surface, either directly or indirectly. The interior surface of the wall faces an interior area between opposing walls that may include wall support structures and/or internal electrical wiring. The exterior wall surface faces a room or area that is readily accessible by an occupant. The equipment can include, but is not limited to, balance beams, sinks, cantilevered light fixtures, handrails, grab bars, cabinets, closet rods, and hanger rods.
Conventional wall mounting brackets extend through the wall and include a first end and a second end. The first end extends outwardly from the exterior wall surface and is coupled to the equipment. The second end extends in an opposite direction and is positioned within the interior area. The second end is secured to a post typically located adjacent to the interior surface of the wall. The conventional wall mounting brackets also include a flange that is located between the first end and the second end and is positioned adjacently to the exterior surface of the wall. The flange provides additional structural support for mounting the equipment to the wall.